A Pirate's Life For Me
by Dream.Write.Live
Summary: Cap'n Sparrows got a brother, one thats even worse with women than him! What happens when they fall in love for the first time, with the same girl? The one and only who isn't interested in either? Rated for language/sexual innuendo. Post movies era
1. A New Captain of the Caribbean

I walked out into the sunlight, breathing deep of the salty sea air. God it was good to back. Five months I'd spent, banished from the love of my life, land locked and miserable. Finally I was back to my normal self, back to the place I felt at home. I looked around at the sprawling, calmly waving waters spread out around me as far as the eye could see. Today was a good day for sailing. A good day for escaping as well. My thoughts were pulled away from the sunny day, into a darker, more despairing memory. I thought of my sister's home back in England, and the babe she was now raising as her own. My babe. My daughter. I shook myself, attempting to rid my brain of the thoughts, doubts, fears and anger threatening to cloud my mind. The decision was made. Melody, that precious little girl, wouldn't even know about me, except as the crazed aunt all her 'siblings' were being raised to know me as. Yes, my sister thought me crazy. As did my parents. I sighed in defeat. The only time I had every backed out of a fight. My father had disowned me, cut me from his will, my mother shunned me in public. But it was expected, I had followed through with my actions knowing the consequences. I had thought I had good reason.  
Ha. Good reason to run off with a pirate? There was no such thing, I knew that now. Now that he was gone a whole year, that I'd born the burden, literally, of my first child alone, I was determined never to make the mistake of trusting a man, _any _man, every again. And I wouldn't. I didn't need a man, all I needed was the ocean, an open map to chart, and a few good deck hands on my own ship. All this I had, and with it I was content.  
"Charlie!" I hollered, and within moments my second in command was at my side. If ever I had a friend I could trust uncondionally, this old sea dog was it.  
"How was roll call this morning? I trust we didn't lose too many at port?" he chuckled at my joke. Every other captain on the sea dealt with men running off at port, finding a pretty girl, a better offer. Every captain but me. My lads were loyal, and I was better to them than most.  
"No runaways this time ma'am! Though we did have a recruit..." I looked at him sideways. I didn't accept recruits unless I'd met them personally. What on earth... and then he was there, his hand on Charlie's shoulder, grinning foolishly at me. The man I'd spent half my childhood mooning after, and the first years of my womanhood humiliating myself for. _The son of a bitch was on my ship._ I gritted my teeth.  
"Bloody hell Sparrow, you sure know how to make an entrance."


	2. Reunions and Headings

"Ah love, I'm always good at enterin, you know meh!" he is laughing. At me. As usual. I glare.  
"Landon, I'm only goin to say this once, so hear me good, God help you. Get your arse off me ship!" I'm gritting my teeth, my eyes are closed, and even then,I am still just barely controlling the rage building steadily in my belly. Someone once told me to control my anger by counting before responding to a situation. Very rarely did I take that advice, this seemed a good time. One, two, three...  
"Awh, come on, Thorn, you know yer glad ter see me!" he looks uncomfortable, he damn well should be.  
"Look, I'll get off at the next stop! But ya can't expect meh to leave now! It's a mile an' a half at least back to Tortuga!" Four, five, six...  
"Don't give me that! You Sparrows are more at home in the water than at your mother's breast. Get to swimmin!" I turned my back. Seven, eight...  
"Rose!" I pulled my sword, and before he had time to find a counter weapon, the strong, slender blade was at his unshaven throat.  
"That's CaptainThorn to you, you filthy bastard! I'm not going to hear anymore of your pathetic excuses. You are not welcome on this ship, and if you know whats good for you, I won't need my men to get you off my plank!" his eyes widened. Never, in all the 18 years he knew me, had I ever gone directly against him. Much less threatened him so. Even the night he left me, the night that whore had taken his attention away from me, I'd never taken a weapon to him. Landon and I, we'd always fought side by side, not face to face. Back when we had fought together at all though, I was a different person. A girl, naive and love struck, and stupid. Now, I was a woman, much more knowledgable, and much faster to see through the lies this man constantly spun the entire time we were together. He wouldn't be lying to me anymore.  
"Captain, honest, you want to listen to him, he's got news we hadn't 'eard of yet." Charlie had been looking on in amusement up to this point. I'd forgotten how close he and the scum had been. The best of friends even. No wonder he'd gotten on the ship. Now, in a quick glance, I could see he was worried. As well he should, he'd seen me cut men down for less than this scoundrel had put me through. But I lowered my weapon, for Charlies sake.  
"News?" with his neck no longer on the line, Sparrow relaxed, and seemed to be back to his cocky,'we'll do this my way' attitude. "Speak!"I barked in my best captains order voice, and he listened, although with an annoyed look my way.  
"It's Jack. He's found something... something important. The note he left for me, well it didn't say much. Just that he needed help. And he requested I uh,bring you." he seemed a bit hesitant at the last part, and it took me half a second to realize why.  
"He doesn't know you ran off yet does he? Thinks I'm still under your 'command'" I smirked. Landon couldn't command a damn dog, much less a crew of sailors, even worse a crew of pirates. Jack Sparrow, his elder brother, was a different story, but he had called upon his baby brother's woman a few times to help muster a few recruits, or if he was suddenly in need of a ship. I'd bet this time it was both.  
"You can tell Jack I won't be helping his scoundrel of a brother, but if it's another good captain he's needin', I'm in for a bit of old fashioned piratin." Jack was a drunkard, a pimp. But what he was not, was a fool. As one of the only true pirate Captains left, he was known for his part in defeating Beckett, a pirates worst nightmare in human form, a man of the East India Trading Company, who branded pirates and enslaved them to the British empire. More than half the pirates on the sea weren't even there own men. Pathetic. Couldn't even be counted as real sailors, most pirates like Sparrow would rather be part of the Royal Navy. I was included in that number. Everything Jack wanted to do defied all laws of every land from the New World to the South Seas of China.  
I never shied from teaming up with him, Landon included or not. Truth be told, the man was afraid of his older brother, probably why Jack was still unaware of his niece and her neglagent father. Well, I'd change that soon, it would be fun to watch Landons humiliation. Jack might play women like a piano, but he loved me like a sister since I was just a babe being raised in our hometown in England. He'd side with me, we'd find whatever treasure he was after now, and I'd leave them both again for a good while.  
"Well see now...Captain. That there is goin to be a problem. See I haven't got a way to get to him, and he really just wanted to see you I think..." say what I would against him, and I would, Landon wasn't stupid. He knew Jack had no use for him, but he was also right about his transportation issue. I sighed.  
"Where's our heading, Sparrow?" he grinned lopsided.  
"Isle de Muerto...or whats left of it"


	3. Memories, Good and Bad

Damn that man to the deepest depths of hell; which was where we were going. Isle de Muerto had collapsed into the sea after the curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrows ship, and all its crew had been broken. The curse, turning them all immortally unsatisfied, was set by Cortez himself, for any stupid enough to try and steal his legendary treasure. Jack had already been marooned after the mutiny of his crew when the treasure was found, so he wasn't effected by the curse, and hadn't died when it was broken. After the ancient curse broke, an earthquake had shook the island, and hundreds of years of gold sunk into the sea. If that was what Jack was after, he was going alone this time.

"Stupid drunk, sending the bastard…and Charlie! Ugh, what am I to do… get him off the ship soon as possible… just getting over it…" I was muttering to myself days later, checking the ropes of the mast for wear, when I heard Jeremy, a cabin boy, and one of my best scouts, shouting from the crows nest,

"Ship spotted! Off the starboard! Looks like Sparrow, Cap'n!" I grinned, suddenly eager to see my one time brother-in-law. I turned on my heel, catching sight of the gorgeous Pearl to my right. The view was a good one, old and regal, strong and solid. Men would hand their own mothers to Beckett himself for the right to sail her. The only ship I'd ever admit was any better than my own Harmony. I walked to the edge of the deck, gripping the rail, finding comfort in the familiar wood. I was glad I'd taken the time to make repairs and shine her up before leaving port. Small and fast, but strong as anything, my ship was a good one. Named for an old poem I'd heard once, that stayed in my mind every time I looked out at the sea:

_"Though life's song,_

_sings sweet of harmony,_

_There's never been a tune,_

_Quite like the ocean's melody"_

I cringed, thinking of the words. Harmony, my ship, my passion. Melody, my daughter, my love. I was fighting tears, and a flush of embarrassment, when Landon picked a wretched time to come up behind me, whistling 'cross the water at his brother. He saw me, and I looked away, hiding behind a curtain of my rusty red hair.

"Ro…Cap…awh hell, Thorn? What's wrong?" I clenched my fists.

"Nothing you didn't cause." I glanced at his hurt expression. Fool or not, the man was sensitive, more than most woman. It was pathetic, but I still felt a satisfaction in his pained look.

"Look, I'm sorry. I never did get to talk to you…"

"And for good reason! I don't want to talk to you, Landon. Never will in fact so stop trying to find things to say to me, and start figuring out what you're going to tell your brother. You're more idiotic than I thought if you think I won't be telling him what you did to us." He flinched at _us. _As he should.

"Right…well, fine then." He looked down and backed away under my withering glare. I was done with him, no matter what most might assume, I didn't love Landon anymore, and never would again. Anyway, I had better things to occupy my time now, like this treasure Jack and I would be hunting together. Jack. Hmm, I really oughtn't be so excited to see him, he's just another Sparrow after all.


	4. Wars of Pirate Lords

The next morning, we were all sleeping in late after having drunk ourselves stupid with the reunion the night before, and I was awakened by panicked scuffling up on deck. I had barely buttoned my shirt when a heavy pounding came at my door. It was Charlie.

"Captain! There's an enemy ship on the horizon, and Captain Sparrow is preparing for…well, the worst." Charlie looked uncomfortable, now why would that be? We had dealt with all kinds of fights and opponents before…the worst? So we run into another pirate Lord, like Jack. What could happen? Lord's don't ever fight each other, agreements are made, that's just how you work with so few pure pirate's left on the great waters. And I…well I'm as good as an honorary Lord, what with Jack practically protecting me like one of his own fleet.

"Charlie? What aren't ya tellin' meh man?" I looked him straight in the eye. He gulped, and caved.  
"I don't think Jack wanted yer fer any treasure huntin' Thorn. I think whoever that is comin, is coming after 'im." Oh God… Lord's wars were not worth the effort, not at all. If that was more than a single ship, I wasn't going to get my crew killed for a Sparrow, even if he was my favorite one. I'd go out there and sort this out. Damn it, Jack! He knew I'd do this. The man can't negotiate with real pirates for his life. He's a manipulator. But to be a pirate Lord, you can't afford to be easily manipulated, and Jack knew I was tougher than he. Great.  
I ran up on deck, and took out the spyglass I kept handy. I cursed, a most unlady like word that would have greyed my poor mothers hair.  
"It's Villanueva, that Spanish bastards after Jack again." this was why Jack was preparing for the worst. The Spanish Pirate Lord control half the seas of the world, specifically around the Americans, andmany of the Carribbean Islands. Jack was known for having stole a good many precious items, ships, women even, right out from under the old mans nose. He finally caught Jack. And me. Damn,and if Chevalle didn't show up, it'd be a blessing. The stupid, stuck up Frenchman would trail Villanueva half way round the world for a pearl the size of a pebble just for the chance to fight him. Three pirate Lords, two determined to kill eachother, one pathetically unhelpful, and me. Once again, damn. I closed the spyglass and looked around at my crew, all waiting for orders.  
"Well what the hell are ye waitin for?! Stow the goods, ready the cannons and look like we ain't ready to fight. Cause Hell knows we damn well are." my men cheered. It was good to have so many loyals around me. This would be difficult, but it was possible to make it out alive with them. I needed to talk to Jack. I made for a dingy that could take me to the Pearl, and glared when I saw that it was already occupied.  
"Landon, get the hell out! In fact, just jump overboard why don't you?! What are you doin in there anyway? Thought you'd still be passed out with yer brother?" he grinned sheepishly, I rolled my eyes.  
"A fight's coming, can't sleep through cannon blasts I'm afraid! And aren't ya glad I came to warn ye? Jack was goin to wait for the shots to start firin to tell ya what was goin on!"I nodded, grudgingly thanking him, and then started. He was holding his hand out to me, trying to be a gentleman for once.  
"What? I thought ye were goin to see Jack with meh? Don't want a hand?" He slowly pulled his hand back and I stepped gracefully in on my own.

We started out across the water to the Black Pearl, we were almost there when Villanueva started firing, announcing his presence. We scrambled up the side of the ship, and it took me less than a second to find Jack.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! If ya had gotten meh sooner I could be back Captaining my own ship right now! And here I am, having to save your sorry arse again!" the shots were petering out, they hadn't been aimed well, and on purpose. Just a warning, they were, Villanueva was going to see if we'd surrender. Ha, us two? A woman and a drunk, surrender? Now why would we do that?


	5. Conversations of Interest

We got out to the Spanish ship, and I balked at the crew. More men than supplies, it was a miracle the ship was even floating with that much flesh on board. Then I realized what was happening. Villanueva didn't want to just fight Jack, he was going to kill him, and make the Pearl one of his fleet. Dear God, how do I get my men out of this one?  
We were brought, roughly, to the Captain. He glared us down.  
"Sparrow!" he didn't need to say anything else apparently, because at that point more than 20 gun triggers clicked into place, and twice that many swords twanged as they were pulled from scabbards. I gritted my teeth. He wasn't going to wait and exchange words, he wasn't even going to follow pirate protocal. Captain Teak would be hot as a hellcat when he found out the rules had been broken to kill his son. I looked around quickly, taking acount of many different nationalities, the tattoos of multiple gangs, crews even. All loyalties were represented. Hmmm... this crew wasn't Villanueva"s alone, bet they didn't even hold an official allegiance with him...  
I took maybe half a moment to decide, and cursed under my breath. If I survived this, I was going to kill Jack. The gunshot made Sparrow jump, and half the men fell into each other, causing fights to break out all over the deck. The man holding me was knocked unconcious, and I walked to the now dead pirate Lord, pulling his piece of eight - the broken neck of a glass bottle, with the cork still plugged inside - from his breast pocket. I was now a pirate Lord.  
_Later that night...__  
_I sat in an engraved, cushioned chair behind a grand desk in the captains office on the Black Pearl. The men were all celebrating, and I'd given the Harmony over to Charlie for the night. It was time Jack and I talked. All that day, I had shuttled myself from one ship to another. It was strange for me to suddenly have another ship, and I disliked the Centurion greatly. It was dirty and unkempt, overpopulated and honestly? Poorly named. After having over two thirds of the crew swear allegiance to me, I handed the rest to Jack and split the hold's swagger with him. In a round about, irritating way, Jack had made me a Lord, and I knew how to honor friendship. He was thrilled, and the men happy to spread their number over the extra ships; I was still wondering how half of them hadn't died on the voyage here. But now that the busy day was over, and I had time to think, I wish I didn't have so much to think on. Jack had been there beside me all day, even before I'd gifted him so heavily. He was helpful, which was 100 times more than I could say for his brother. Silly manipulator though he was, the elder Sparrow brother had been a captain longer than I, and was more experienced with dealing with new crews; he rarely held onto his for long once we seperated. I could not express how much I appreciated his presence dealing with it all. But now I was wondering, was that the only reason I was glad Jack had been with me all day? Increasingly through out the trials of the afternoon, when things had begun to die down, I was looking to him not just for help, but for company as well. The fool was amusing, and charming too. I had an aching in my heart for a man this night, and I knew how dangerous that was. I couldn't be falling for a Sparrow again, could I?  
Finally, after about an hour, Jack came clumping into the room, swinging the door shut behind him, and taking a long drink of the rum in his hand, before he turned and saw me in his chair.  
"Pirate Lord Thorn! I didn't see yer there!" he grinned lopsidedly, and I laughed.  
"The amount you been drinkin out there, I'm surprised you can see at all." he chuckled, and pushing papers to the floor, seated himself in a chair, kicking his boots up on the desk.  
"What is it yer wantin in me office darlin?" he looked attentive enough...I guess this is it then.  
"You've got a niece Jack. Thought you ought to know." he sobered instantly, a look of incredulity on his face.  
"No! Landon?" he looked disturbed, and I nodded.  
"But you don't seem to be gettin on, he's barely said a word about yer! He knows don't he?" he was looking at me intently now, his boots back on the floor.  
"Yes, he knows, no we're not getting on. He left, Jack. Before Melody was born. Until you sent him after me, hadn't seen him in over a year." I looked down, trying to get a grip on the tears burning in the back of my throat. No one, not even Charlie knew just how bad that betrayal had been. Charlie didn't know everything I'd given up, everything I'd gone through to be with Landon. No one knew, no one but Jack. Jack, who seemed to be struggling heavily with a decision right now. For the first time I'd ever seen, he was so upset he put his bottle down.  
"That bastard left you?! Damn coward! If I'd a known Rose, I'd never'a sent him after you! Woulda left ya right alone I would have. This is just like Landon, too, but how he justified doin that to you after everything... I'm so sorry Rose." He looked at me and I could see how angry he was at his brother, how sorry he really was fer bringing me here. I sighed, and smiled best I could.  
"It's alright Jack. I don't care 'bout 'im anymore. And I'm glad you sent fer me, I wouldn't have wanted to lose all this, and anyway," I hesitated a moment, but something inside me pushed me ahead. "I missed ya bad, Jack." he looked a little surprised, but grinned again.  
"Course yer were! No woman can stand to be away from ol' Jack!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. I stood, having said my piece, I was ready to leave.  
"Rose, wait," I looked back at him, halfway to the door. He had that serious look back from a moment ago, "Don't bother headin back to the Harmony tonight, there's alot of new men over there anyway, I'd feel lots better if yer stayed here." he blushed but smiled foolishly after a second. "You can have me quarters, even." he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I chuckled, not really wanting to have to get back to my ship anyway. I knew he'd never try anything with me, especially after what I'd just told him. Anyway, he thought of me as a sister, didn't he?  
"Alright Jack, I be takin you up on that, me thinks." he nodded, satisfyed, and left. I went down to his cabin, knowing the way by heart. The first year we were 'married' Landon and I had lived on the Pearl. I let myself into the room, feeling almost at home. I went into the small closet in the wall, and found one of my old nightgowns, still hanging where I'd left it. Told him to keep it, case I ever wanted to live a bit on the Pearl again. I smiled at his kindness to listen. I changed slowly, and got into the big, feather bed. I sighed happily, it was good to finally get some rest. A little later I heard Jack come in, and pretended to already have fallen asleep. He undressed and slipped into the covers, down to his underthings.  
"I'm sorry Rose, but he'll pay, I promise." I heard him whisper into my hair, and a moment later, his arm slipped around my waist, pulling me close to him. I couldn't help snuggling back into his warmth, and quickly passed into dreams.


End file.
